Rules
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: Well we have them here, and let me tell you, one of the new ones is mess with me and my oh-so-dear boyfriend will rip your head off. Lovely? Let me tell you the story. Review whether or not to later continue. M in case, more M/Tish.


**Thank you, and thank you to all who fave, review, vote, and all that! And excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am not an expertise, but I try my hardest.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you to anyone who faves, reviews, subs, and any of that. Thank you and I love you guys! Read the bottom please.**

* * *

Everyone watched as she sauntered down the hall, hips swaying and head held high. Nobody stood in her way as she kept moving forward, all in her path stepping aside, not wanting to face the wrath of her boyfriend. Finally, she got to her locker, pouting as the one next to her is empty, hoping she`d see him before class started. Even so she sighed and dialed the combination, smiling at the pictures decoarting her locker, and the name art, Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Sakura continued to get her books out, slowly, hoping that someone will come talk to her, not any stranger, a friend, one of her best hopefully, but the last bell ringing she gave up and headed to first hour.

Everyone watched, whether strait on or from the corner of their eyes, watching as she made her way towards the back of the class, sitting where only she, or _one of them_, is allowed to sit. She plopped down, both of her friends who she has the class with are seated next to her, but none of the guys are in the class. She sighed knowing that ment they had to go beat up some poor kid, or kids; leaving her alone until third hour most likely. Most are probably wondering what person is she reffering to? Why beating someone up? Well only Sakura Haruno can tell you that story.

~Everyone in Konoha High Academy knows the rules. What are the rules? I can tell you, and you might learn about my life and story. The rules aren`t found in the handbook, not posted anywhere, but everyone knows the rules. If you don`t know the rules, well good luck in this academy. So for those rules? Simple. One, do not do anything to insult, anger, or in any way do anything against Sharingan. Of course saying that now everyone wants to know who, what Sharingan is; well, I`ll get to that in a moment so hold up. Rule number two, if you get in trouble with Sharingan, you have to show up, fight, or take it, otherwise you will die. Peachy, right? There are other rules, but those are the ones you follow, sure they don`t seem threatening, but if you came to our school you would get it.

Now onto the Sharingan, they are a group, not just any group, but thee group. Aka, the kings of the _city_; their parents have influences, family, and in both above and below. Are you scared yet? Probably not, you have to live to know, maybe some examples? See the whole reason my amazing boyfriend isn`t in class if because some people broke those rules; even if it was because some guy hit on Temari, they all go. Of course comes the question, why would you date anyone like that? Yeah be jealous bitches, well if you wanna know its a long story, somewhat; and I guess I got time to tell you.

**-Flashback but in regular text.**

I had just moved into Konoha, and even before I started school, it seemed like a ruled town; and I mean by a group of people ruled, do rule. Anyways back to the main focus, I was coming in as a junior, and had only one day to see the town. Like any curious invincible teenager I walked around the town, it wasn`t horrible, sure I ran into a few iffy characters, but overall I probably could get forcefully use to it. I started walking back home, my ass going to get cooked if I didn`t get home in time; I was getting ready to cross the street, and started, but I almost died!

Someone, now my boyfriend, romantic right? Had made me land on the ground, front tire right in my face, and I mean right in my face!

"You`re suppose to look both ways stupid."He growled at me as he took off his helmet. Now, alot of question statements I know, but I gotta make sure you know everything. Okay, so why does he just take his helmet off in the middle, side, of a road? Be shocked, becuase its not a busy road, and no one would dare hit him.

"Well excuse me if the thing said I could cross." I shot back at him and stood up, hands on hips, and glared at him.

"You`re new?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well obviously since you`re talking back to me." I stared stunned at him, I`m talking back to _him?_ What the hell!

"Me?"

"Yes, you newbie." He stressed newbie and I had the sudden urge to punch his pretty face in, I started to walk away, getting up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He got back on his bike and followed me as I really did start to head home.

"Home."

"I wasn`t done talking to you." He pulled up in front of me and I had no room to move, so sadly I was stuck talking him.

"Then why do you need to talk to me?"

"So you know the rules when you start school, tomorrow?" I nodded and waited for him to explain these so called "rules."

"Well I guess you gotta go get a coffee with me then." He smirked I felt dumb agreeing to something without actually thinking about what I was agreeing to.

"Fine."

"Let`s go." He pulled me on his bike and gave me his helmet, myself clinging to his back wishing to be off the dreaded thing. He pulled into a small cafe, and I was suprised when people opened the door, let him go to the front of the line, and made sure he had everything he wanted. We sat down in a less crowded area, well no one around since he demanded them to leave.

"Time to learn the rules princess."That was when everything really began between me and him.

**-End flashback.**

Now I could go on and bore you about how we started dating, but let`s put it this way. After he explained the rules, he took me and home and ended up kissing me, peck, of course when I went to school the next day, he was waiting for me and eventually we became a couple two months later. He actually embraced it, and made a big public scene about us, which lead to me getting mad at him, yelling, and running off. Which, lead to him chasing me, confronting me, and becoming friends basically.

A month went by before he actually asked me out on a date, then during the next month we went on a few dates, which lead to a month after our first date of him asking me out. Yes, why go out with a guy who almost killed you with a motorcycle? Yeah, well he`s really sweet, and he has an amazing tattoo, be jealous. Now are you people all caught up for now that way I can continue with the present situation. To first hour!

"Yo Sakura did you hear that Lee is totally going to get beat from him looking at you the other day." My friend Ino, going out with Kiba, whispered in my ear, Kiba tells her _everything. _If any of _us _need to know anything we ask her.

"I figured." That Lee guy creeped me out, and as said as it is to say, I`m kinda glad he`ll learn his lesson, Sasuke practically gives him one every week, he seems to be learning though. We both stopped talking as Iruka-sensei told us to be quiet and pay attention to the lesson, so there we sat for the rest of the class, learning about math, blech. Second hour is history, more blech, and it went by fast because all we did was watch some lame movie that made history appearantely. Who cares? Finally, my third hour came around and I am ready to see my Saucy-cakes, don`t tell him I called him that he gets mad.

I sat down in class with no Saucy, and set my head down trying to get my sleepiness to go away, from someone*cough**cough**hint**hint*. Just as I was about to doze off someone came up from behind me and wrapped their arms around me, and put their head by my ear.

"Miss me?"

"No, I was enjoying sneaking off and having wild, hot, closet sex wit-" He kissed me, Sakura one, Sasuke zip.

"Yeah, nice to know, but I figured you wouldn`t do anything with how sore you said you were this morning." I blushed at his comment and looked away, trying to hide the heat down south, from him by the way.

"And who`s fault is that?" He smirked and leaned back to my ear, blowing on it, and making me do his one favorite thing, shiver at his touch.

"Mine, and I`m quite proud of that actually." _Bastard. _

"Alright you hormonal teenagers who have to be here becuase I have to, quiet down and listen." Personally I`m suprised he didn`t say "sex-driven" or "only to get laid teenagers." He`s our very, very perverted sensei, Jirayia, he writes porno books, Kakashi reads them, and then he completely like peeks or pervs on girls. I mean this one time he actually pretended to drop something behind me and then look up my skirt, of course I was wearing spandex under, but still! Sasuke didn`t seem to happy about it, but Jirayias`s one of his favorite people for some odd reason. Naruto`s fault.

"Alright kiddies, that`s todays lesson, now don`t forget to do the homework" He ushered us out giving winks to some girls, and some even winking back! Gross. Now all of you probably think that Sasuke and me have every class together, et wrong, we have first, third, fifth, and sixth. Sixth hour is elective, and guess what we both got? French! I know can you see bad ass Sasuke with the dragon tattoo speaking the language of love? Well, I can since he practically does it everyday, sweet right, he`s never done it to anyone else in class or not. Before, we started going out and being french partners he would barely try to do anything and always look down at his book, then me? Bam! He`s passing french and doing his work. Go me!

That`s practically it, I really have no idea why I`m even bothering to tell you this, but whatever! Have a nice day, I gotta go meet Sasuke somewhere. *Wink*

"Later."

"Sakura who are you talking to?"

"No one." Turn around and act like I said nothing.

* * *

**Yeah, I really have no idea either, but I felt like doing a practice piece and this came out, also it is very important that you people go read my other stories, because they need reviews to get more chapters, and the usuall, and also that I need someone to write me a lemon, and send it to me pm, and if its good enough I will put it in my story, with minor changes probably. Okay, also vote on profile if you may, and that also the other poll is still going on, but as said that story is on hold.**

**~Chao**

**P.s I forgot what I was gonna put, read other stories!**


End file.
